


Rob Benedict One Shots

by LAgirlHD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-02 06:05:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17258933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LAgirlHD/pseuds/LAgirlHD
Summary: A Collection of some Rob Benedict x You/Reader One Shots.Special Shoutout for this Collection goes to @archiveRob on Twitter!Thank you for encouraging me to share my Works with the World.Love you Angel!





	1. Chapter 1

**One Shot 1**

Since you were in LA for a couple Days because of some Auditions you decided to visit your Friend Rob Benedict. To make it a Surprise you texted Jason if he knew if Rob is in the Studio today and said one replied with a Yes.

Grinning you walked into the Studio with two Coffees and Downstairs were he always worked. Just as you stood in the Doorframe he turned around and hit the Wall with his Fist and you stopped death in Track with huge Eyes.

He was breathing heavy and was clearly frustrated and angry about Something. „Woah easy there Tiger...“ you said shaking a bit and as soon as Robs Eyes fell on you he softend and relaxed. „Oh...oh God i am so sorry. I didnt...fuck (Y/N) that hurts....“ he rambled holding his Hand.

You put the Coffees on the small Table and walked towards him taking his Hand in yours wich made him flinch. „Its okay...i didnt expect that kind of Welcoming...what got you so angry by the Way?“ you ask carfully observing his Hand.

Rob took a deep Breath and pointed to a Letter on the Table and you raised an Eyebrow at him. „Just read...“ he murmured sitting on the Couch moving his Fingers in Pain.

You grabbed the Letter and read while he stand up and walked around the Room. „Oh Rob...i am so sorry...“ Tears filled your Eyes while you read the Letter from his Wifes Lawyer in wich she demanded an Divorce.

„I thought...i really thought we can make it...you know...i texted her and she said she put my Stuff in the Garage for me to get it....am i so horrible...“ he rambled and started to sob and you rushed to him pulling him into an Embrace.

„God no Rob you are an amazing Human...you dont deserve this...and she dont deserve you.“ you told him and he clings to you still sobbing. „But...what did i do wrong...i cant go through this again.“ he asks you and you sighned.

„Nothing...nothing at all Robbie...but it will be better i promise...you are so strong Rob dont forget that....and you have so many People behind you that love you unconditionally.“ you wisper stroking his Back and he slowly calmed down.

After a while the two of you were sitting on the Floor and he leaned onto you clearly exhausted. You run your Hand through his Hair and smiled at him and he smiled at you.

„Thank you (Y/N)...you are the best you know that right?“ he kissed your Cheek pulling you closer and you chuckled. „I am aware of that...i love you Robbie and no matter what happens next i will be by your Side i promise.“ you looked seriously at him and he sighned.

„I love you too...i really should let my Hand check cause it still fucking hurts like Hell.“ he stand up and you followed suit. „Come on i drive you.“ you grab his Arm pulling him out of the Stuido and to your Car.

The Carride to the Hospital was quiet and Rob just stared out of the Window. When you arrived you walked inside and stayed with him all the time while his Hand was checked.

Turned out that that his Metacarpal in his right Hand was broken and got plastered. When you walked to your Car with Rob you decided to call Rich if he could help pich up Rob's stuff and maybe let him stay for a while.

Rich agreed and 2 Hours later you were sitting in Rich's Livingroom with Rob and himself. When it got late you helped Rob change and when he got into Bed in Rich's Spareroom he sighned.

„Whats up Robbie...“ you ask sitting beside him. He looked at you with Tears in his Eyes and swallowed. „Please stay...i dont wanna be alone tonight...“ he wispers and you smiled.

„I dont think Rich likes another Guest here...“ you took Robs Hand in yours and suddenly Rich poked his Head in the Room. „Everything alright in here?“ he grinned and waggled his Eyebrows and you groaned.

„Stop making everything weird Rich...“ Rob laughed at that. „Rich do you mind if (Y/N) is staying tonight...i dont wanna be alone and cuddeling with you would freak me out Bro.“ Rich's Face softend and he nooded.

„Sure...just use Protection and be quiet!“ and with that he was gone leaving you and Rob blushing behind. You giggled and turned your Back to Rob while stripping naked and Rob bit his Lip watching you. He always thought you were incredible stunning but seeing you like that made his Heart flutter. You put a Shirt and a Boxer on from Rob and turned towards him with a soft Smile.

He smiled too and moved on the Bed holding the Sheets open for you. You slipped in and he imediatly pulled you closer. „You look amazign in my Clothes (Y/N)...“ he wispers and you pecked his Lips before cuddeling agains him.

„Good Night Robbie...“ you murmur sleepily and Rob kissed the Top of your Head. „Night (Y/N)...“ he wispers getting compfy. „NIGHT GUYS!“ Rich yelled from the Floor and you jumped looking at Rob.

„He really does make everything weird...“ he sighend and you giggled agains his Chest. „BUT YOU TWO LOVE ME!“ Rich replied behind the Door and both you and Rob broke out laughing.

„I will look for my own Place first thing in the Morning.“ he groaned and Rich laughed before he went into his Bedroom.

Suddenly the House was quiet and quickly you and Rob felt into a deep peacefull Sleep in eachothers Arms with soft Smiles on your Faces. People always say after an End always comes a new Beginning and Rob really hoped that was true.


	2. Chapter 2

**One Shot 2**

Rob Benedict and his Friends Richard Speight Jr, Jason Manns and his Band were out on a local Bar to celebrate. They celebrate Robs Divorce wich was finally official after almost 3 Years of fighting.

He was relieved but also still sad cause he truly loved Mollie and he could see his Kids every Weekend. The Hours went by and at some Point Rob stand up to get another Round.

While he waited for the Beers he flirted with a random Woman who wasnt really his Type. As he grabbed the Tablet with the 6 Beers on it and turned around he run into a young Woman and all the Beer was suddenly over her.

He gasped and she just stood there shocked while his Friends were enchanging worried Looks. She looked slowly up and when his Blues Eyes meet her Green ones it was like the World stopped for them.

They just starred at eachother in awe until she broke down laughing and damn did he loved that Sound. Suddenly Rich moved his Jacket around her blushing slightly.

„Uhm sorry but...your Top got...a little invisible...“ she blushed too and started giggeling. „I am so so sorry...“ Rob blurted out feeling ashamed.

„Dont worry its fine...besides i always wanted a Beershower from God himself.“ she laughed shaking her Head. „Thank you Rich by the Way.“ Rich just smiled and headed back to the Table.

„I am (Y/N)...“ reaching her Hand out Rob grabbed it and a Shock rushed through them. „I am Rob...mind if i walk you too your Place?“ he smiled and she bit her Lip nodding her Head.

„Its not far from here actually...“ she says while the two walked out holding Hands. „Looks like the Round is on me...again...“ Jason sighend standing up. Rich chuckled before looking after his Friend a Smile creeping onto his Face.

Like promised her Place wasnt far away and Rob gladly helped her washing the Beer off her soft Skin while prepping Butterflykisses on it with a Grin. And this Night since a long Time all he could think about was the way his Name sounded on her Lips.

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

**One Shot 3**

It was Friday and another Convention was going on. You walked into the Green Room with your small Backpack dropping it by the Entrance were a couple more were laying.

Smiling you made your way over to Rob and the Band who were sitting around a Table getting their Voices and Instruments warm.

While walking bye you let your Hand run along his Neck softly tugging at the Curls there with a grin on your Face. Rob jumped imediatly stopping singing turning around and his Face softend seeing you.

You were giggeling and he just rolled his Eyes with a Smile pulling you onto his Lap. You squeaked before kissing him softly and grabbing his Coffee.

„Hi? Good Morning? Good too see you?“ Rob pouted and you just shrugged sipping at the Cup. „Good Morning handsome its awesome to see you.“ you replied and he grinned while pecking your Lips.

„Missed me?“ he wispers and you nooded. „Always...“ you leaned in again when someone cleared his Throat.

The two of you looked at the Band who were grinning and chuckling while both you and Rob blushed. Rob and you were dating for the past four Months and it was amazing with him.

He was nothing but a Gentleman towards you and you still didnt know how you deserved him. You kissed Rob once more and moved off his Lap and plobbed down besides Rich who was typing on his Phone.

„Do you text your Lover?“ you teased Rich while Rob continued to warm up with the Band. Rich raised an Eyebrow and grinned.

„You wanna dirty-text too? I can do that...with a Dick-Pick or without?“ he waggled his Eyebrows and you groaned before both of you broke down laughing.

„Hey Dick! Hands off my Woman!“ Rob yelled playfully while Rich waggled his Eyebrows at you again both of you still laughing.


	4. Chapter 4

**One Shot 4**

(Y/N) and Rich came into the Greenroom giggeling and being way too close for Robs liking. He stared at his best Friend and (Y/N) angrily.

„What are you two talking about?“ he snapped and (Y/N) turned towads him. „Oh we just talked about last Month when we went out for Dinner together.“ she chuckled and Rich nooded.

„For my Birthday. We had so much Fun Bob-o.“ they looked at eachothers and laughed. Rob growled something and rolled his Eyes.

„Whats wrong Robbie?“ she carefully ask but he moved away. „Nothing!“ he wants to leave but she grabbed him. „Tell me please.“ she softly asks.

„Well i dont like that you are going out with other Men!“ he snapped and her Eyes went wide. „Dude no need to be jelly...“ Rich spat at him and (Y/N) sighned.

„I really dont know what your Problem is Rob but if you are back to Normal let me know!“ with that she left the Greenroom. Rich shook his Head following her after speaking.

„If i were you i woud finally tell her how you feel or you will lose her!“ Rob sat down and took a deep Breath before thinking about what just happend.

He needed to finally come clean to himself and her. Meanwhile Rich compforted (Y/N) as good as possible.

„Why does he do that to me...cant he just tell me if he love me or not.“ she groaned and Rich shrugged. „I dont know Cupcake...he is an Idiot.“ he rubbed her Back as they heard a Throat being cleared.

„Can we talk?“ Rob carefully ask walking in. (Y/N) nooded and turned to him. „Listen i am so sorry that i snapped at you...i just was jeleaous that you took Rich out but not me...“ he looked down feeling ashamed.

„Rob i did it because he is a close Friend and i didnt want him to be alone on his Birthday. Besides i asked the Guys to join but they were to busy.“

she explained and Rich silently left the Pair alone. Rob walked towards her and pulled her close.

„(Y/N) i dont want to hide anymore...i love you and i wanna be with you...“ (Y/N) looked up with Tears in her Eyes. „Really?...“ he nooded smiling and she pulled him into a passionate Kiss.

„I love you too Robbie...thank you.“ They kissed again while smiling like Idiots.

"FINALLY! HEY MATT YOU OWE ME 50 BUCKS!" Rich yelled in the Hallway and Rob groaned while (Y/N) rolled her Eyes walking out of the Room to see Matt giving Rich the Money with an Eyeroll. 

But before Rich could grab it she ripped it from Matts grasp grinning. "Thank you Guys this will be a part of mine and Robs first Date!" Looking at Rob who nooded with a Smile.

"But..." Rich started earning a glare from Rob wich stopped him. "Nevermind have fun and use Protection!" He winked at the Couple and left with a Smiling Matt while Rob pulled her into a long Kiss. 

Both were so happy to finally enjoy eachother without hiding and also their Friends couldnt be prouder.


	5. Chapter 5

**One Shot 5**

When (Y/N) knocked on the Door she was extremly nervous. This was a brand new Chance for her to start over. The Door opend and she came Face to Face with blue Eyes and brown Locks.

Before the Man could say something a Dog came outside making her jump slighly. „Oh don't worry Lily doesn't bite.“ the Man chuckled and she kneeled down and let the Dog sniffle on her Hand before carefully peting her.

„Hi Lily. Pets always comes first right?“ she smiled at the Dog who licked her Hand before standing up. „Yeah. I'm Rob you must be (Y/N) come on in.“ he told her and she followed him Inside.

Rob showed her around the small House and told her what she had to do as his Housekeeper and personal Assistand. Suddenly something furry walked bewteen her Legs.

„Oh how cute...“ she squealed getting down to pet the Cat. „That's Vixxen.“ Rob told her and smiled while she laughed. „What is so funny?“ he asks raising a Brow and she shook her Head.

„Well are you aware of what Vixxen means in German?“ she asks and he shook his Head. „Uhm...never Mind...“ she replied blushing and he grinned. „Now i am curious.“ he stated and she took a Breath.

„Well when a...Man...you know...jerks up...thats what's called Vixxen in German...“ she explained looking down while Rob laughed so hard he cried. „Oh God...“ He showed her around the House and the next few Hours they worked out a Workscedule for her and had some Lunch together.

After a couple Weeks he took her with him to a Convention and while he was jamming with his Band in the Greenroom she chattet with Bri and Kim.

Everyone had welcomed (Y/N) with open Arms and they knew Rob liked her more than he said. When Billy, Stephen and Mike left Rob to grab something to eat (Y/N) walked to the Couch were Rob was quietly strumming his Guitar.

She stood behind him and began to gently massage his Neck. Rob stopped playing and closed his Eyes while leaning his Head back. Smirking (Y/N) run her Hands over his Neck to his Chin and tickled him wich made him giggle and smiling.

Grabbing her Hands he looked at her before kissing her Hands. She pulled them away and walked around the Couch to sat beside him and he imediatly pulled her close. (Y/N) sighned and cuddled against Rob who just smiled and doze off with her in his Arms.

Rich smiled while he took a Picture and postet it with the Caption 'Lovebirds AF! @robenedict @YN' He will so pay for that Rob thought to himself grinning but that can wait.

He burried his Face in (Y/N)s Neck and fell finally asleep while she was runnig a Hand through his Hair smiling softly. When they returned Home after the Weekend they were even closer but neither of them made a Move.

Robs Kids absolutly adored (Y/N) and she adored them. One Night she woke up and went down to grab some Water when she heard soft Music. Following the Sound she found Rob in the Backyard playing and singing 'Fare The Well'.

She watched him smiling and humming along. „Fare the Well Oh Honey...Fare the Well...“ he finished and (Y/N) clapped. „Woohoo Robbie is the best, Robbie Number One!“ she cheered and Rob laughed.

„Thank you thank you...you are a great Audience!“ he bowed and (Y/N) giggled. „Cant sleep?“ she carefully asks sitting down with Rob and said one just shrugged. „Lot in my Mind...You?“ he smiled at her and she smiled back. „Thirsty...do you want to talk?“ he shook his Head and stood up.

„Lets go to Bed. Come on.“ she took his Hand he hold out and stood up. They were walking inside, upstairs and as (Y/N) wanted to go into her Room Rob stopped her.

„Please stay with me tonight...“ he wispers and she let herself pulled into his Room and Bed for the Night. Rob pulled her close underneath the Sheets and (Y/N) smiled.

She was falling asleep quickly while listen to his strong Heartbeat. Rob smiled at her peacefull form while running a Hand through her Hair sleepily. „I love you...“ he murmurs before falling asleep as well.


	6. Chapter 6

**One Shot 6**

As soon as (Y/N) got her Seat in the Front Row she rushed towards the Microphone to be one of the first to ask a Question. She was really nervous since it was the first Supernatural Convention she was at and Rob and Rich were her favorites.

Also because it was Valentines Day she had a special Question for a certain blue Eyes RockGod. The two were goofing around on Stage and welcomed everybody in the Room.

Suddenly Rich told Rob to start with the Questions and he pointed at (Y/N) to start. Blushing she took a deep Breath as all Eyes were on her before you spoke.

„Hey Guys...i am (Y/N) and i am from (Y/C/N). First of all you two are my favorite Actors and i also love your Characters. Rich 'Unfinished Buisness' is my favorite Episode ever and you were brilliant in it as an Actor and Director...“ the Crowd cheered and Rich grinned at her.

„Thank you very much...“ he said while Rob took a sip of Water. „...but my Question is for Rob...“ the Crowd laughed and Rich pouted while a smiling Rob walked towards the Edge of the Stage where she was standing.

Taking another deep Breath she continued. „So...Robert Benedict...will you be my Valentine?“ she finished and stared at Rob with huge Eyes while the Crowd awed and Rich giggled.

Rob was surprised but grinned happily and nooded. „Yeah sure...“ he jumped of Stage to hug her and then went back on Stage to continue the Panel with Rob.

(Y/N) sat back on her Seat and grinned enjoying the Panel while Rob glanced at her every once in a While.

Later that Day she went to her PhotoOP with Rob and Rich and as soon as she was called in Rob smiled at her.

„Hello my beautiful Valentines Babe.“ he winked and handed her a Rose. „Once this Rose dies my Love for you will die as well...“ Rob sang.

Blushing she took it and Rich watched the two starring at each oher. „Okay Lovebirds i hate to interrupt you two but there are People waiting for us.“ he chuckled and Rob blushed and noodd.

„Y-y-yeah sure...“ „So what kind of Pose do you want?“ Rich asked and (Y/N) grinned. „Well i want a Valentines Pose with Robbie while Rich pouts in the Background.“ she explained and Rob pulled her close by her Hips and restet his Forehead on hers.

She put her Arms around his Neck and played with the Locks there while Rich stands besides them pouting. Right as Chris Smelke took the Picture Rob leaned in and pecked (Y/N)s Lips with his.

Her Eyes flutterd shut and both got lost in the Moment and the Kiss. Rich stared at them shaking his Head. „Seriously Bob-o...can you two eat eachothers Faces later?“ he stated and Rob pulled back smiling.

„Of course we can right? Wich Room are you in?“ Rob and (Y/N) exchanged Numbers and she left to get some Food grinning like an Idiot while Rich and Chris smiled at a grinning Rob.

„Oh Bob-o...“ Rich murmured.


	7. Chapter 7

**One Shot 7**

(Y/N) was finally in LA. The Flight from Vancouver to LA was crazy and she was super exhausted. Sighning she went to her Apartment she rent a while ago since she stayed in LA when she wasnt filming in Vancouver.

After a Shower, some Food and a long Nap she was feeling way better and ready for some Work. She drove to the Studio were Jason Manns worked and walked Inside already hearing two familiar Voices.

Grinning she walked in the Room the Voices came out and imediatly two pair of Eyes were on her. „(Y/N)! You are finally here.“ Rob Benedict exclaimed and rushed towards her.

He pulled her into a Hug and spun her around before kissing her softly. „Yeah...hi Robbie...“ she beamed at him and Jason chuckled. „Hey Shorty good to see you.“ he says before hugging her.

She returned the Hug and all three sat down while Rob and Jason took their Guitars. Handing (Y/N) a Notebook and a Pen Rob spoke up.

„So lets start with the Songwriting! What you you do first?“ he asked curiously and she thought for a Moment. „Lyrics...or writing down whatever comes in my Mind...“ she replied and he nooded.

„Okay then do that. Rob and i will get us some Coffee and some Sweets. Just write down everything down.“ Jason sopke up and both Men left. Taking a deep Breath she began writing.

When they came back (Y/N) was laying on the Floor on her Stomach with her Legs in the Air and concentratly scribbeling something down.

Rob chuckled at the View and put the Coffee on the Table before sitting in Front of her. Looking up she smiled at him and Jason joined them on the Floor.

„Can i see already?“ Rob asks carefully and she bit her Lip but nooded. He grabbed the Notebook and read what she had wrote down with Jason. Both Men were shocked at what they read.

For them (Y/N) was always funny and bubbly even tho she was a bit shy too but that she had such dark and emotional Thoughts was something new.

„Whats wrong Guys?“ she asks nervously and Jason stood up. „Ill be right back.“ Rob nodded and Jason left while (Y/N) sat up. „Robbie...did i write something wrong?“ she looked into her Lap and Rob pulled her into his Lap.

„Hey Babe...is this really how you feel?“ he carefully asks and she looked into those beautiful Blue Orbs she loves so much.

„Not all the Time but sometimes...you know that my Past wasnt that pretty and well...sometimes it comes back...“ she explained and he nodded.

„I love you.“ he said kissing her passionately and she kissed him back with a Smile. „I love you too Robbie... but can we use some of the Stuff i wrote?“ she leaned back against his Chest and he grabbed the Notebook and a Pen.

When Jason came back in he saw (Y/N) and Rob taking about the Stuff she wrote and discussing what is useable and what not.

They looked at eachother with so much Love in their Eyes that Jason grinned at his Friends in awe. This is what true and honest Love looked like and he was more than happy for them.


End file.
